Aang
Summary Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BG and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. Aang was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. Within this carefree exterior, however, Aang hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as Avatar. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-A to 8-C | 9-A to 8-C, 8-B with Firebending | 7-B Name: Aang Origin: Avatar: The Last Airbender Gender: Male Age: 112 (biologically 12, spent 100 years frozen) Classification: Human, Airbender, Avatar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight with his staff, Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Reincarnation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Flight with his staff, Reincarnation, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can redirect lightning) | Elemental Manipulation is greatly enhanced, Spirital Energy Manipulation, Can nullify bending as well as granting it, Astral Projection Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily defeat regular benders) | Room level to Building level+ (Should not be much weaker than Iroh, Comparable to Combustion Man, His airbending could generate this much energy, His earthbending could generate this much energy) | Room level to Building level+, City Block level with Firebending (His firebending was powered up by Sozin's comet to become this powerful, Fought Ozai) | City level (Comparable to Kyoshi and Korra, It was said that the Avatar State epowered him with the skill and knowledge of the past Avatars) Speed: Unknwon | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Zuko, Redirected a lightning) | Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic, Likely Higher (Far superior to base form) Lifting Strength: Unknwon | Unknwon | Unknwon | Unknwon Striking Strength: Unknwon | Unknwon | Unknwon | Unknwon Durability: Street level (Can tank hits from normal benders) | Room level to Building level+ (Can fight opponents who are comparable to him) | City Block level (Fought Ozai, Tanked a lightning) | City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Some meters with bending Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: Average | Good bender and fighter | Good bender and fighter | Extremelly high, having access to the bending experiences of all the past lives Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to bend earth, water and fire | Aang is a pacifist, and wouldn't kill in character, Fire is the only element that doesn't require an external source, The solar eclipse disables his fire bending and the lunar eclipse disable his water bending | Same as previously | Would not reincarnate if he was killed in this state, and the Avatar would cease to exist Key: BoS Aang | EoS Aang | With Sozin's comet | Avatar State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Elemental Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters